


Swerve for the Gold

by merryghoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Lacey feels slighted when Charlotte returns from injury. Lacey decides to go in a different direction.
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Lacey Evans





	Swerve for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written before it seemed like Lacey and Ric Flair’s storyline was shifting away from a sexual angle into a mentor/mentee relationship, and also written before Lacey became pregnant in kayfabe and IRL.
> 
> For the femslash100100 Greek Mythology table. Prompt: Mnemnosyne.
> 
> Three Sentences Ficathon: [Any, Any, skewed priorities](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9077808#cmt9077808)

Lacey tagged with Peyton out of necessity, but what she was waiting for was when Charlotte was cleared to wrestle again so she could finally get close to some sort of gold on Raw. Charlotte didn't call Lacey back at all before she was granted a tag team title shot along with Asuka; Charlotte was playing nice with her old rival and Lacey couldn't understand why, no matter what Charlotte said in her interviews. Lacey decided she wasn't waiting for or playing nice with Charlotte and that she'd come after Charlotte's gold whether Asuka was in the way or not.


End file.
